thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Schwur
ist die sechste Folge der 7. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Zitat Gruppierungen Alexandria * Tara Chambler * Heath * Rosita Espinosa * Eugene Porter Strandkolonie * Cyndie * Rachel * Natania * Beatrice * Kathy *Jacqueline Fleming as Laundry Woman 1 *Lane Carlock as Laundry Woman 2 *Esther Pittman as Oceansider 2 *Cindy Strickland Ralston as Oceansider 5 *Belleamie McMillan as Oceansider 6 *Gail Everett-Smith as Oceansider 12 *Gina Chapman Cordan as Oceansider 18 *Marisol Correa as Oceansider 21 *Pilar Ard as as Oceansider 22 *Keely Mcallister as Oceansider 23 *Amber Daley Mahek as Oceansider 24 Orte der Handlungen * Brücke bei Winsor * Ocean Cabin Motor Court (Virginia) * Alexandria Kurzbeschreibung Heath und Tara sind seit 2 Wochen unterwegs. Bislang konnten sie kaum etwas Nützliches auftreiben. Sie probieren es bei einer Brücke und sind plötzlich von Untoten umgeben. Tara wird hinunter in den Fluss geworfen und später an einen Strand angespült. Hier wird sie von Rachel gefunden, welche sie töten möchte. Cyndie besteht darauf sie am Leben zu lassen und kümmert sich um Tara. Als diese erwacht folgt sie Cyndie in ein Dorf, wird dort entdeckt und soll exekutiert werden. Sie kann die Gruppe überzeugen, dass sie zurück zur Brücke gehen wird und ihnen nichts Böses antun möchte. Die Gruppe gibt vor Tara zurück zu bringen, versucht dann allerdings sie hinterrücks zu erschießen. Tara kann entkommen. Cyndie findet sie und führt sie zurück zur Brücke. Sie erklärt, dass ihre Gruppe Opfer von Negans Herrschaft ist und sich nun vor diesem versteckt. Sie sorgt dafür, dass Tara sicher über die Brücke kommt, lässt sie vorher jedoch schwören, dass sie nichts über ihre Gruppe erzählt. Tara erkennt, dass Heath vermutlich mit dem Wohnwagen weiter gefahren ist und macht sich zu Fuß auf den Rückweg. Dort angekommen erfährt sie, dass Negan nun auch Alexandria unter Kontrolle hat und erwähnt die neue Gruppe nicht. Vorspann An einem Strand gehen Cyndie und Rachel spazieren. Sie haben einen Teddybären gefunden, den Cyndie für das Kind aufbereiten möchte. Dieses findet ihn jedoch abstoßend, da er stinkt. Das Mädchen entdeckt einen Untoten, der sich kaum bewegen kann und erledigt ihn mit einem Stoß, worauf sie sehr stolz ist. Sie entdeckt Tara angespült am Strand liegen und will auch sie erledigen. Kurz bevor sie zustößt lässt Cyndie den Bären fallen und schaut sich den Körper an. Sie erkennt, dass Tara noch lebt. Rachel will sie dennoch erledigen, wovon sie jedoch abgehalten wird. Cyndie will wissen, ob Rachel sie verraten wird, was das Mädchen verneint. Enttäuscht geht Rachel davon und wirft den Teddy zurück ins Meer. Cyndie nimmt Tara bei den Armen und zieht sie vom Wasser weg. Handlung der Folge Rückblick: Heath und Tara sitzen im Wohnwagen etwas abgelegen und im Dickicht versteckt. Heath isst eine Fertigmahlzeit und beschwert sich, dass sie nur wenige Güter gefunden haben. Tara zitiert GlennGlenn hat zu Tara und Maggie in Staffel 5, Folge 2 diese Regel des Plünderns erklärt. Siehe: Gabriel, der ihr mal erklärte, dass alles, was sich zu plündern lohnt, versteckt ist. Heath hat die Hoffnung verloren etwas zu finden und hat Sorge, dass sie nicht genügend Benzin für die Rücktour haben. Er erinnert, dass sie jetzt schon 2 Wochen erfolglos unterwegs sind. Tara beruhigt ihn, dass sie dank Hilltop genügend Nahrung zuhause haben, findet jedoch, dass sie Medizin und Munition brauchen. Sie will die Leute in Alexandria nicht enttäuschen und mit leeren Händen zurück. Heath erklärt, dass er seit dem Massaker an der Satellitenstation die Orientierung verloren hat. Er hat erkannt, dass in dieser neuen Welt bei einer Entscheidung für sich oder den Anderen immer zuerst an sich denken muss. Tara ist empört über seine Denkweise. Ruhig erklärt er ihr, dass sie nun alle so sind. Er beschließt, dass sie am nächsten Tag zurück fahren nach Alexandria - egal, ob sie noch etwas finden oder nicht. Tara betrachtet ihren Revolver mit einer Gravur, die an das mit Stacheldraht versehene Ende vom Baseballschläger, Lucille, erinnert. Gegenwart: Cyndie liegt auf ihrem Bett und schaut sich eine Landkarte an. Sie fährt mit dem Finger von Baltimore, über Washington und Alexandria hinab. Sie schaut auf an die Wanduhr (es ist 8:21 Uhr). Sie geht bewaffnet zu der geretteten Tara an den Strand. Dort legt sie ihr Wasser und einen in Zeitungspapier gewickelten Fisch hin. Außerdem ihren Speer. Danach geht sie weiter. Als sie etwas entfernt ist, nimmt sich Tara das Wasser, beobachtet Cyndie und trinkt hastig. Sie holt sich den Fisch heran und wickelt ihn aus. Dann bemerkt sie, dass Cyndie in den Wald geht. Heimlich folgt sie der Frau. Sie kommt in einem Walddorf an. Dort bemerkt sie einige Frauen, die unbekümmert ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Etwas weiter sieht sie auch einige Kinder spielen. Hinter der nächsten Häuserecke sieht sie viele weitere Frauen, die an Tischen arbeiten. Sie sieht, wie ein Raum voller Waffen geöffnet wird und ein klapperndes Geräusch zu hören ist. Alle eilen hastig davon. Einige bewaffnen sich. Plötzlich wird auf Tara geschossen. Sie versucht zu entkommen. Eine der Frauen verfolgt sie. Tara kann sie entwaffnen und bedroht sie mit ihrer eigenen Waffe. Die Frau fordert Tara auf es schnell zu machen. Diese schlägt sie jedoch nur K.O. Plötzlich steht Rachel vor ihr. Tara legt ihre Waffe nieder. Das Mädchen erklärt, dass sie dennoch die Frau erschießen muss. Cyndie stellt sich in die Schussbahn. Recht schnell sind zahlreiche bewaffnete Frauen um sie herum und bedrohen Tara. Diese erklärt, dass sie niemanden verletzen will. Natania, die Anführerin der Gemeinschaft kommt hinzu und fordert Cyndie auf, von Tara Abstand zu halten. Tara erklärt, dass sie sich verlaufen hat und nicht bemerkt hat, dass sie in ihrem Dorf war. Rückblick: Tara und Heath sind an einer Brücke angekommen, die vollgestellt mit vielen Autos, Containern und anderen Sachen ist. Heath wirft eine Flasche um die Untoten heraus zu locken. Sie können auf die Schnelle nichts brauchbares finden. Als Tara einen Wohnwagen sieht, will Heath zunächst die restliche Umgebung sichern. Sie kommen an zwei LKW an, die einen großen Berg mit Sand aufgetürmt haben. Tara findet eine schwere Tasche. Sie zieht heftig daran, da sie auf etwas nützliches hofft. Heath bemerkt eine große Anzahl an leeren Patronenhülsen. Er versucht Tara zu warnen, doch sie hat die Tasche schon heraus gezogen. Der Berg gibt etwas nach und rutscht auseinander. Es kommen zahlreiche Untote hervor. und arbeiten sich aus dem Sand. Tara und Heath liegen auf dem Boden. Sie versuchen sich aufzurichten und zu fliehen. Dabei werden sie voneinander getrennt. Sie rufen nacheinander. Heath sieht, wie Tara in einer bedrohlichen Situation steckt und verschwindet hinter einer Plane. Gegenwart: Die Frauen diskutieren, ob sie Tara sofort beseitigen oder sich vorher ihre Geschichte anhören sollen. Währenddessen ist diese an eine Heizung gekettet. Natania erklärt, dass sie die Entscheidung in der Gruppe treffen, da dies vor langer Zeit beschlossen wurde. Die Frauen kommen zu Tara ins Zimmer. Natania stellt Kathy und Beatrice vor. Tara spricht die Frauen auf Glockengeläut an. Natania erklärt, dass sie in Abständen 6 Glocken aufgehangen haben und diese läuten um die Untoten systematisch um ihr Dorf herum zu leiten. Sie berichtet jedoch auch davon, dass diese Methode nicht 100%ig sicher ist, da die Untoten durch zufällige Geräusche genauso gut zurück gelenkt werden können. Allerdings haben sie mit der näheren Umgebung Glück, da hier wenige Untote sind. Sie will wissen, woher Tara kommt. Sie erzählt, dass sie aus Atlanta allein gekommen ist und berichtet von ihrem Freund mit dem sie auf einem Fischerboot gearbeitet hat. Beatrice möchte mehr von dem Fischerboot erfahren und erzählt von einigen Typen. Tara wählt den letzten, einen "Lader". Natania möchte wissen, was sie in der Gemeinschaft sucht. Tara erzählt von der Brücke und wie sie getrennt wurde von Heath, indem sie von der Brücke gestoßen wurde. Danach trieb sie einige Zeit, bis sie ans Ufer geschwemmt wurde. Sie erzählt, auch, wie sie vorgab bewusstlos zu sein und dann Cyndie ins Dorf gefolgt ist. Tara entschuldigt sich dafür die Leute erschreckt zu haben und erklärt, dass sie nur zur Brücke möchte und ihren Freund suchen will. Natania erklärt, dass sie normaler Weise Fremde auf Sicht töten. Sie laufen zu lassen wäre von Nachteil, denn sie weiß zu viel von der Gemeinschaft. Natania verschiebt das Gespräch und die Entscheidung. In der Nacht wird Tara von Kathy in Handschellen heraus und in Natanias Haus gebracht. Dort ist ein gedeckter Tisch. Natania serviert Fisch und möchte von Tara wissen, ob ihr der gesalzene Barsch geschmeckt hat. Diese gesteht schließlich, dass es nicht sonderlich lecker war. Ihr wird Cyndie, Natanias Enkelin, offiziell vorgestellt, bei der sich Tara für die Rettung und Verpflegung bedankt. Cyndie erzählt, dass ihre Mom stolz auf sie wäre und sie selbst versucht Rachel ebenfalls zu mehr Mitgefühl zu erziehen. Auf die Frage, ob Cyndie schon mal jemanden ermorden musste, erklärt diese, dass sie eine gute Schützin ist. Natania ruft alle herbei und sie beginnen zu essen. Tara isst hastig und emsig die Suppe. Nebenbei erklärt sie, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit nur von Sojasoßentüten ernährt hat. Natania erklärt, dass sie einen guten Nachschub an Fisch haben und fragt ob Tara sich daran gewöhnen könnte. Sie führt aus, dass dies eine perfekte Lösung wäre: Ihr Camp wird nicht verraten und Tara kann zur Ruhe kommen. Sie würde sogar bei der Suche nach Heath helfen und ihm ebenfalls gestatten im Camp zu bleiben. Tara ist erstaunt und fragt nach den Männern des Camps. Die Frauen schauen bedrückt zu Boden. Natania erzählt von einem Gefecht, bei dem niemand überlebt hat, außer den Frauen und selbst von denen starben einige. Sie sind schließlich aus ihrer alten Heimat geflohen und haben den Ort gefunden. Sie haben sich geschworen, dass sie sich gegenseitig beschützen würden. Natania bekräftigt nochmals ihren Vorschlag, dass Tara in ihre Gemeinschaft überwechseln sollte. Sie entlarvt außerdem die Lüge mit dem Boot, auf dem Tara gearbeitet haben wollte. Als sie ertappt wurde, gibt sie die Lüge sofort auf. Stattdessen berichtet sie von ihrer Gemeinschaft und ihrer Freundin, zu der sie zurück will. Als Tara von dem Satellitenstützpunkt berichtet, tauschen Beatrice und Natania vielsagende Blicke aus und sind schwer betrübt. Tara schlägt vor, dass ihre Gruppen zusammen arbeiten können. Kathy fährt dazwischen und wiederholt, dass sie den Ort geheim halten wollen. Tara meint, dass sie nicht ewig so weiter leben können, doch Natania ist für eine Änderung noch nicht bereit. Cyndie unterstützt die Position, dass sie mit Freunden an der Seite sicherer währen. Mit einer Handbewegung bringt Natania sie zum Schweigen. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie jemanden abstellen, der ihr hilft Heath zu finden und sie nach Alexandria begleitet um zu sondieren, ob dies eine Option ist. Cyndie meldet sich freiwillig, wird jedoch zurück gewiesen, weil sie ihren Routenplan nicht da gelassen hatte und sich als unzuverlässig erwiesen hat. Wenn sie sich bessert, wird sie später noch weitere Chancen haben. Tara versichert, dass es weitere Chancen geben wird. Am nächsten Morgen möchte Tara aufbrechen. Sie erkundigt sich nach Cyndie, von der Natania jedoch vorgibt, dass sie in ihrer Hütte sitzt und schmollt. Tara reicht ihr zum Abschied die Faust zum Einschlagen. Sie jedoch legt lediglich die Hand darauf. Sie verabschieden sich. Gemeinsam mit Beatice und Kathy gehen sie aus dem Dorf. Dabei kommen sie an Rachel vorbei. Das Mädchen spuckt vor Tara auf den Boden. Diese verabschiedet sich bei dem Mädchen, dreht sich um und zeigt ihr den Mittelfinger. Sie kommen an einer der Glocken vorbei. Tara schaut sie interessiert an. Tara entschuldigt sich bei Beatrice für den Schlag, die ihn nur als Glück abtut. Sie treffen auf einen Streuner, der sich im Geäst verfangen hat. Tara bietet ihre Dienste an. Sie holt ihr Messer heraus und schaut die Untote an. Plötzlich läuft sie davon. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die beiden Frauen eröffnen das Feuer auf sie. Die Frauen rennen durchs Unterholt. Dabei rutscht Tara eine Böschung herab. Mit dem Messer bleibt sie unten liegen. Während Kathy weiter läuft, verlangsamt Beatrice ihren Schritt. Tara wirft sich auf sie. Die beiden Frauen ringen miteinander. Schließlich gewinnt Beatrice die Oberhand. Mit ihrem Maschinengewehr bedroht sie Tara. Diese fleht sie um ihr Leben und freie Bahn an. Beatrice hingegen erklärt, dass Taras Leute alle tot sind. Sie erzählt von den Saviors und dass dieser Stützpunkt nur einer von vielen ist. Tara erkennt, dass die Saviors alle Männer aus ihrem Dorf getötet haben. Sie erklärt, dass die Saviors gewonnen haben und sie für Negan arbeiten sollten. Eines Nachts sind sie jedoch geflohen. Nun haben sie Sorge, dass Tara sie zu ihnen führt. Gerade als Beatrice abdrücken will, überwältigt Cyndie sie und ruft Tara zu, dass sie weg laufen soll. Diese eilt los. Cyndie holt sie schließlich ein und bedroht sie. Tara sieht dies allerdings nicht als Bedrohung an, da sie bereits 3 Mal von ihr gerettet wurde. Cyndie verlangt einen Schwur, wonach Tara niemanden von der Gruppe erzählen wird, auch wenn sie einen Vorteil davon hätte. Sie erklärt, dass man nicht jemanden umbringen muss und niemand wirklich böse ist, sondern vielmehr sich entschließt böses zu tun. Cyndie besteht auf den Schwur. Tara erklärt, dass einige wirklich böse sind und sie deshalb dringend zurück muss. Cyndie besteht weiterhin auf den Schwur, den Tara schließlich leistet. Sie übergibt ihr einen Rucksack mit Essen und Wasser. Außerdem bietet sie ihr an sie zur Brücke zu bringen. Dort angekommen sehen die Frauen die zahlreichen Streuner. Taras Plan ist es, sich an den Autos entlang über die Brücke zu schleichen. Danach will sie den Untoten davon rennen. Cyndie will ihr helfen rüber zu kommen und lässt sich davon nicht abbringen. Tara reicht ihr die Faust zum Einschlagen und Cyndie macht es, im Vergleich zu ihrer Großmutter, richtig. Die Frauen gehen hinunter auf die Brücke. Tara erledigt den ersten Untoten. Kurz darauf wird Cyndie von einem Zombie im Auto attackiert und lockt damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Untoten auf sich. Tara rettet sie, doch ihre Deckung ist nun hinüber. Einige Untote reißen die Plane zu dem Sandhügel ab und der Blick auf eine Vielzahl Untoter wird frei. Tara versucht sich durch zu kämpfen. Dabei wird sie durch Schüsse von Cyndie unterstützt, bis diese keine Munition mehr hat. Es reicht aus um Tara die Bahn frei zu machen. Rückblick: Tara ringt mit einigen Untoten und schaut sich hilfesuchend nach Heath um. Dieser erschießt den Zombie, mit dem Tara kämpft, hat jedoch keine Munition mehr. Tara will zu ihm durch dringen, doch er ruft ihr zu, dass sie weg gehen soll. Sie ruft ihm zu, dass sie zusammenhalten werden, doch dann verliert sie den Halt und fällt rücklings über die Brücke. Gegenwart: Tara hat den Sandberg hinter sich gelassen, als sie einen Untoten mit der Frisur von Heath sieht. Als der Zombie sich umdreht ist dies jedoch eine Frau. Sie geht weiter und kann auf der anderen Seite sehen, wie Cyndie von Kathy abgeführt wird. Sie sieht die Brille von Heath auf dem Boden liegen und die Reifenabdrücke ihres Wohnwagens, der davon gefahren ist. Auf einer weißen Karte sieht sie die Zeichen "PPP" stehen. Tara läuft über Felder, an einem Bootswrack vorbei, welches sie versucht zu plündern, doch kaum etwas nützliches findet. Sie kommt an einem Kuriositätengeschäft vorbei. Dort freut sie sich über eine Wackelkopf-Figur und übernachtet dort. Sie packt einen Fisch aus und isst ein Stück. Außerdem findet sie in ihrem Rucksack die Kette von Cyndie. Sie kommt schließlich in Alexandria an. Dort wird sie von Eugene entdeckt, der ihr das Tor öffnet und ihr gegenüber steht, sie traurig und deprimiert anschaut. Sie hockt in dem Krankenzimmer von Denise. Rosita ist bei ihr und bekundet ihr Mitleid. Sie will aktiv werden und fragt nach Waffen und Munition oder irgendetwas anderem. Tara schaut sie jedoch nur an, neigt den Kopf und erklärt, dass sie nichts in der Art gefunden hat. Besonderheiten * Im Film wird ein gestrandetes Boot gezeigt (während Taras Heimweg am Ende). Dieses ist auch Teil des (neuen) Vorspanns zur Staffel 7 * Markierungen auf dem Arm von Tara: **XXVI (römisch: 26) **XIII (römisch: 13) **XXII (römisch: 22) **IX (römisch: 9) **???I (römisch: ...+1) * In der Strandkolonie leben fast nur Frauen, denn alle Männer und Jungen über 11 Jahren wurden von den Saviorn ermordet * Die Strandkolonie ist den Saviorn entkommen * Sie haben ein 6-Glocken-Zombie-Ablenkungssystem, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Untoten zerstreuen. Es ist nicht vollständig zuverlässig, macht die Arbeit aber leichter. Die Glocken werden durch gefangene Untote bedient. Während die Untoten sich bewegen, lösen sie durch an ihren Gliedmaßen verbundene Seile, das Glockengeläute aus. * Die Strandkolonie verfügt über Waffen und einen reichen Vorrat an Fisch * Cyndie ist eine exzellente Schützin * Heath ist seit dieser Folge unbekannt vermisst * Tara erfährt Denise' Tod, sowie dass Negan nun auch Alexandria in der Hand hat * Der Name dieser Folge "Schwur" basiert auf dem Versprechen, welches Tara gegenüber Cyndie geleistet hat, die Strandkolonie nicht zu verraten. Todesfälle * Diverse Zombies auf der Brücke * Strandzombie Nachweise